


Children of Eve

by WiliQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the galaxy and right here on Earth, they are the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Eve

Premiered at the inaugural VividCon, August 2002

Artist: Linda Eder  
Album: It's Time


End file.
